Fragile
by BloodlessAncestral
Summary: -One Shot- His eyes fell to the pale pavement of the balcony.. Unwilling thoughts invaded his head and the voice of his emotions had spoke, "He never loved you.. He loved everything he wished he still had.." RITSU/SOUBI (Half written by my friend Lexibear.. its sort of demented because of her)


**Hey, im here with a little oneshot ive been wanting to do for a while now, about a little look into Soubi's past- Oh wow.. when I first typed that I said pants. woops. xD well I hope you like this, please reveiw 3**

* * *

****_Fragile.._

_That's what Soubi was, as much as he hated to admit it, under every emotionless mask he put on, he was as fragile as a butterflies wing._

Soubi watched as the smoke escaped his lips and wipsed into the humid air, watching the rain pound agianst the sidewalk. Of course, he wouldn't admit it; But the fighter had been suffering his own inner turmoil, everyday. Faced by the mirror he was reminded of Ritsu.

Everyday, he had wondered if Ritsu had truely loved him, like Soubi did him- Or maybe he just loved who he resembled?

_"W-Who are you?" 5 year old Soubi asked through sobs. Ritsu glared down at the boy, sitting on the steps infront of the hospital. 'This is her child then?' He glanced into those deep blue eyes, and Soubi squirmed under his condensending stare. "Why are you.. Looking at me like that? Who are you?!" He demanded slamming his fist on the paved stair as deep red began to stain the rocks beneath it. "Agatsuma, Soubi. I am Ritsu. You may call me Ritsu-sensei." Soubi did not like this man. _

_"Wheres my PARENTS?!" He screamed, standing up, barely reaching Ritsu's waist line. Ritsu glared down at the blonde child, had he truely not known? Did he not see them carry off there ashed body's from the fire? Or was he simply denying it? "Your parents are dead Soubi."_

_Soubi's eyes grew wide as tears fell down his face, that oh so familar face. "Y-Your lying!" He sobbed, and Ritsu did not like how emotional the child was getting, he had fell in love with Soubi's mom years and years ago.. And to see her agian after years in a body bag, unphased him. Soubi watched the strange man kneel down to his height, and speak in a low soothing voice, "You will calm yourself Soubi. There is nothing thhat can be done. You will be living with me, now." Soubi tore his eyes away from Ritsu's and looked down at his feet, tears splashing agianst the pavement._

****_Ritsu tilted him to meet his gaze, as he studied his face, Looking into Soubi's trembling eyes, he saw her, in him. Before Ritsu could think, He crashed his lips on to the childs causing Soubi to squeal and try to push the man away from him to no avail. Ritsu, oblivious to Soubi's protest slipped his tongue into his mouth until Soubi eventually broke away red staining his delicate face. Ritsu straightend himself and stared at the frightend Agatsuma, before saying, "Gomen."_

Soubi smothered the ciggarett under his shoe and leaned on the rail of the balcony, not caring if rain hit him. He saw something floating in the rain, at first he had mistaked it for a small peice of rubbish, but once it had flutterd closer he narrowed his eyes as the damp butterfly rested itself upon his arm, its wings moving slowly. Soubi wondered how it had made it this far, for something so delicate.

It sickend him to watch the pitiful butterfly begin to crawl up his violet sleve. "Ugh, go away." He tried to swat it off but to no avial, he shook his arm vigorusly now getting tempermental with the small insect. "Get off you stupid-" He began to make his arm spastic.

He grabbed it by its wing and sat it on the rail and glared at it. He _heted _butterflies...

_"So beautiful.." Ritsu said, stroking Soubi's face, who was making false eyecontact with his lover. "Please.." He began, but it was hushed by Ritsu by a kiss, and Soubi knew that there was no way to escape this. Soubi, despite his protests does love Ritsu, for being there for him.. But he felt unsafe when alone with him... He always loved to show his affection's in the most innapropriate ways, today in particular... He had told Soubi, to make him a better fighter he would have to lose his ears. If he were to fight Seimei, with his ears they would veiw him as a child, no more than a innocent little boy. And so he found himself beneath his sensei. _

_Ritsu left dark red bruises on Soubi's neck and collar bone, "Your so... delicate.." Soubi squeezed his eyes shut ignoring his sensei's remark. "Soubi, you are fragile... Like a butterfly." _

****_Soubi didn't know what to call it, once Ritsu had tooken his ears.. Not love.. Not rape... But not willingly.._

You never told me, what it ment to feel, what I was suppose to do, if I was suppose to kiss back. To show you you mean as much to me as I do you.. No. You tought me that no matter who you are, you can never be loved. Never be truely loved for who you are, but to you.. Only what I resemble...

Soubi would never admit it, if you would ask. He would force a smile, and say. "Im fine."

_And maybe one day, Ritsu would speak of him; and remember how strong he had truely been.. How no matter what life had gaven him. That fragile little kid.. Still lies beaneath the skin._

* * *

_**This goes out to my bestie Tabitha (My Yuiko :P) I love you. Also, This was just because I wanted to put out what I thught their relationship truely was. And why Soubi hates butterflies so damn much but there in everyone of his paintings.. To remind him of his beloved Ritsu. **_


End file.
